This facility provides image analysis capability to imaging researchers in the DoE laboratory and in the UCLA ICMIC. Activities supported include consultation, training, image archival, providing software, and direct image analysis assistance that can be grouped into two functional categories-technical support and scientific support. The technical support helps investigators in image archival/retrieval and general computation. Technical support from the Quantitative Image Analysis Specialized Resource is essential for all imaging studies;acquired images (microPET, microCT, autoradiograhy, optical imaging) gathered in all projects under ICMIC must be archived in orderly and accessible fashion, made available on demand for investigators and shared conveniently. These objectives are accomplished with the help of a "picture archival and communication system" (PACS) for animal images that has been developed under the current cycle of the ICMIC award. The scientific support of the Quantitative Image Analysis Specialized Resource is focused on providing assistance in image analysis. This assistance ranges from experimental design to various methods of image analysis and data interpretation. Although the acquisition of the images is handled by the Molecular Imaging Specialized Resource (Section D.2.), the acquired images need to be examined and analyzed rigorously to test if the results support the hypotheses. This is particularly true for the PET studies, where quantitative analysis of the image data, using kinetic modeling methods, helps bring out information more directly related to the basic processes/mechanisms involved in tracer uptake/clearance (1). In the ICMIC renewal application many of the Research Component Projects will use microPET analysis more extensively than in the current ICMIC cycle. Through its ability to tease out confounding factors, quantitative analysis reduces variability of measurements. Thus, it enables investigators to perform fewer animal studies to reach a conclusion. Furthermore, rigorous quantitative analysis of both the proposed study and the initial data help in the subsequent planning and design of proper imaging studies, so that investigators obtain optimal information from imaging experiments. With its two functional supports working together the Quantitative Image Analysis Specialized Resource, therefore, assists ICMIC investigators in experimental design, in image handling, and in the analysis and interpretation of the acquired image/data (including image archival, image display, image co-registration, image reslicing, as well as extraction of quantitative biological information). The assistance is particularly essential to investigators who are experts in the biological aspects of the research, but may not be as familiar with the physics and mathematics necessary to ensure that the correct results are obtained from the imaging experiments. The general strategy of this facility is to provide full image analysis support to many investigators. Our goal is to get researchers using imaging technologies to become familiar with, or expand their expertise in, tracer kinetic principles and the capability of these technologies associated with molecular imaging. In essence, our goal is to aid investigators in image analysis, so they can become independent users of the software tools for image analysis, relying on us for consultation when necessary. Our effort is focused on training that is coupled with the use of effective computer software tools. It includes the offering of individual consultation/training sessions, seminars and online teaching software (see Section D.3.3 below on KIS). The training is carried out jointly in coordination with the Molecular Imaging Specialized Resource to give investigators an integrated and comprehensive knowledge, starting from experimental design, moving to image acquisition, and ending with image analysis and interpretation. This Specialized Resource and the Molecular Imaging Specialized Resource are highly inter-linked in their daily activities to provide an integrated support to ICMIC investigators. The facility seeks constantly to improve the software tools, based on feedback from the ICMIC users, as well as to implement new analysis methodologies to simplify the analysis procedure of acquired imaging data and to increase the reliability of the results. The most fundamental tools developed by the Quantitative Image Analysis Specialized Resource and their utilization are often presented to investigators through joint training sessions and consultations with members of the Molecular Imaging Specialized Resource;access to expertise, software and consultation is essentially seamless for these facilities in many instances.